


let the sunshine in

by lilliputianmerriell



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliputianmerriell/pseuds/lilliputianmerriell
Summary: “What?” Snafu asks with a small laugh, tilting his head and pressing his cheek into Eugene’s chest affectionately, his eyes never straying from Eugene’s as he examines him, “Why are you looking at me like that?”





	let the sunshine in

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic reuploded from [ my Tumblr](https://lilliputianmerriell.tumblr.com/). This was from a sentence prompt where anon requested Sledgefu with the sentence "Why are you looking at me like that”. It turned into porn. Enjoy!

Pale sunrays were seeping through the ratty curtains drawn over their bedroom window, painting the room’s plain walls in dull shades of grey and yellow as the quiet night shifted into early morning. Lights flicker and play across the tapestry and their shared bed, gently nudging Eugene awake as the warmth of them touches his face.

An arm tightens around his waist in protest as he shuffles around to get out of the sun’s careful glare, and an affectionate smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he sleepily glances down to see Snafu’s long, skinny limbs wrapped around his body comfortably, his head resting on Eugene’s chest.

Eugene props himself up against the many pillows in their bed, careful as not to jostle the man sleeping atop of him, but the limbs enveloping him tightens around him like a vice despite his effort to not wake Snafu up.

There is a distinct groan as Snafu lifts his head to look blearily at the clock sitting on their bedside table before he buries his face back into Eugene’s chest, “Why ya always gotta wake up so early, boo? It’s goddamn Sunday, for fuck’s sake.”

Eugene can feel Snafu’s soft lips against his skin as he speaks, the prickling feeling of stubble tickling him. He chuckles sheepishly, carding his hands through Snafu’s shock of curls apologetically, “’m sorry. Still a light sleeper, I guess.”

Snafu hums and rolls over so he is now laying completely on top of Eugene, his chin resting on his sternum as he blinks up at Eugene thoughtfully with his big, beautiful, blue eyes, “Is it ‘cause I snore?”

The question surprises a laugh out of Eugene who have never heard Snafu snore in all the time he has known him, at least not louder than the quiet huffs he made when he was having a cold. Even then it was the most wonderful sounds Eugene could hear, knowing that Snafu was sleeping peacefully for once and not sitting outside in the cold, tense and restless, smoking like a goddamn steam-train.   

His laughter earns him a mesmerizing, brilliant grin from Snafu that lights up his eyes in a way that the time during the Pacific never could. Eugene feels like all the air is knocked out of him as he watches Snafu’s smile change his entire face, making him seem so much more youthful, free of all the death and shit they had seen and experienced. It made him look how Eugene imagined Snafu would look like if he wasn’t weighted down by the back-breaking trauma and scars the war had left on them.

When he had first met him, Snafu hadn’t struck Eugene as a very attractive man, but in that moment in their shared bed and with the sun rays casting golden light on him and his smile he was the most gorgeous man Eugene had ever seen.  

“What?” Snafu asks with a small laugh, tilting his head and pressing his cheek into Eugene’s chest affectionately, his eyes never straying from Eugene’s as he examines him, “ **Why are you looking at me like that?** ”

With gentle fingers Eugene brushes away the dark curls from his forehead, letting his hand slide to the back of his head for support while the other grips the globe of his ass to pull him towards him, close enough for Eugene to press a soft kiss to Snafu’s lush lips.

Snafu hums with pleasure as they kiss languidly, his lithe body pressing against Eugene’s sending a thrill of excitement through Eugene.

Feeling emboldened by the pleased noises Snafu is making and his own awakening arousal, he strokes the pads of fingers up Snafu’s long spine, feeling a trail of goose bumps rise in their wake, before they trace back down to the cleft of his ass, a digit curiously circling Snafu’s opening.  

Snafu gasps into his mouth, his hands flying up to grab the sides of Eugene’s face as he looks at him imploringly, his previously sleep crusted eyes wide and dilated as he pushes himself back on Eugene’s fingers invitingly.

“Lube,” Eugene says, and he stretches towards the side of the bed without dislodging Snafu from atop of him, finding the half-full bottle sitting in the bedside table drawer.

There is an impatient hum from Snafu as Eugene coats his index and middle finger with shaking hands, and Snafu scratches along his sides with blunt fingernails, just enough pressure not to break the skin, as he presses himself against Eugene who feels Snafu’s erection lining up flush against his own.

“Patience, Merriell,” he murmurs calmly as he sits up, shifting Snafu so he is now perched on his lap facing him, both of Snafu’s long legs resting spread out and caging Eugene’s hips.

He prods against Snafu’s entrance experimentally with one finger before pushing it in agonizingly slow, finally pausing when he is all the way down to the knuckle to let Snafu adjust to the intrusion.

It doesn’t take long before Snafu starts pleading with him, his voice sounding gravelly as he urges Eugene to move, to do _something_ , “Gene, c’mon.”

Eugene strokes soothingly down his throat, into the dip where his clavicles met and down his chest as he shushes him quietly, whispering sweet nothings at him as he continues exploring Snafu’s lean body with his free hand, all the while Snafu’s dick remained untouched and Eugene’s index finger was still resting unmoved inside of Snafu.

Snafu starts squirming in his lap with anticipation and he hisses quietly when his hard cock twitches invitingly in the narrow gap between them, some precum already leaking from the tip. It takes everything of Eugene’s willpower to not give Snafu what he is silently asking for, to not just flip him over and fuck into him in that moment.

But he wanted to enjoy this, he wanted to enjoy this rare moment of peace between them and the chance to admire the beautiful man in his lap as he fucked him sweet and slow.

“Eugene,” Snafu whines needily, burrowing his head against Eugene’s shoulder in a silent plea.  

It makes Eugene’s dick spasm with desire, and he finally gives in, crooking the finger inside of Snafu, grazing the walls with just enough pressure to make Snafu let out a surprised gasp followed by a relieved groan.

Snafu grinds himself against him as he fingers him unhurriedly, and Eugene can feel the wetness of precum being smeared across his own belly just as he inserts a second, lubed digit into him.

The sounds coming from his mouth were absolutely delicious, and Eugene leans forward to capture them with a kiss, eliciting a particularly sinful noise from Snafu as he licks into Snafu’s slight overbite and he starts scissoring open his entrance.

Eugene feels Snafu’s large hands travel over his neck and down his sides, lovingly examining each dip and rise of his skin and chest with a gentleness no one but Eugene knew the Cajun to be capable of, before traveling further south with more intent, down his waits and hips before eventually settling on Eugene’s inner thighs, long fingers skimming the sensitive skin there, barely brushing against the base of Eugene’s erection, though it was enough to make Eugene’s breath catch and send a prominent shudder down his spine.

He looks up to catch Snafu watching him intently, a small, challenging smirk stretching over his lips despite how worked up he is when he sees Eugene’s visceral reaction to his touches.

A smirk that mirrors Snafu’s spreads over Eugene’s own face and he removes his fingers from Snafu, whose smirk widens into a self-satisfied grin when Eugene pulls him flush against his chest, lifting him slightly by his hips so they are hovering just above his lap.

Just when Eugene is about to ask Snafu if he is ready Snafu kisses him deeply, swallowing his words as he sinks down onto Eugene’s cock, the stutter of his breath against Eugene’s lip the only indication that he was experiencing any soreness.

The sensation of Snafu around him so tight and warm sends another shudder through Eugene who has to allow a second to pass for both Snafu and himself to adjust, and he rest his forehead against Snafu’s, mindfully watching the other man’s closed eyes and the slight pinch of his brows as he clench and relax around Eugene.

Eventually Snafu opens his eyes slowly, his lids heavy as he regards Eugene through his lashes, and Eugene swear he was falling in love all over again by just looking at Snafu in that moment, at the intensity in those blue pools as Snafu says simply, “Sledgehamma,”.  

With a nod of understanding, Eugene starts moving, feeling Snafu wrap his legs more securely around him as he quickly picks up the pace. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes in the otherwise quiet room, the only other sound being their heavy breaths and the occasional moan as Snafu meets Eugene’s thrusts with well-practised ease.

Snafu curses quietly every time Eugene hits _that_ spot, and Eugene cannot help but feel pleased with himself when Snafu lets another “shit” or “fuck” slip. It had taken a long while for them to get to this point. The first couple of times had been wonderful if slightly awkward, neither at the time knowing the logistics of things, but it hadn’t taken them long to figure it out, hadn’t been that many times before Eugene hit something inside Snafu that took them both by surprise, that made Snafu throw his head back and practically sob into their pillows. After that, Eugene had made it his mission in life to find it, knowing how it made Snafu fall apart before him every time.

“Shit!” Snafu chokes, his voice strangled as Eugene thrusts into him for the nth time, and Eugene brush his hand soothingly down Snafu’s back while doing his best to hide the self-satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

It is not long before sweat is beginning to bead underneath his skin and his muscles starts to quiver with the effort from supporting both of them. It was a lot tougher to angle things when they were having sex sitting up like this, but seeing Snafu making up for it with his enthusiasm was worth it.

Eugene could feel he wasn’t going to last long though, pressure building rapidly in the pit of his abdomen as Snafu slams back down onto him once more, taking all of Eugene down to the root before lifting himself off, using Eugene’s shoulders to steady himself before repeating the action, a small frown of concentration on his face all the while. 

Again, and again he does this, and Eugene can feel himself edging that line where he was about to lose himself completely, the pressure in his stomach now a wildfire that make him moan every time Snafu slide back down onto his erection.

“Mer, I am close,” Eugene grits out in warning, but Snafu is not deterred. Rather, he pulls Eugene into another kiss, nipping and chewing on his bottom lip as he continues to sink back into Eugene’s lap persistently. His enthusiasm is not at all dampened when Eugene’s hips stutter and he groans loudly against his mouth as he cum inside of Snafu, warm fluids coating his insides. 

Eugene draws away from the kiss to get a proper look at Snafu, feeling spent, relaxed and loved all at once as he takes in Snafu’s sweaty face, expression shining with emotions Eugene is certain are reflected back at him through his own face.

“Touch me. Please.”

The request is so soft, barely above a whisper, but it is ringing in loudly Eugene’s ears and he obeys without hesitation, tracing a hand down Snafu’s stomach to grasp his cock in his hand, sliding his fingers gently up the shaft and over the head.

Snafu hugs his arms around Eugene’s neck as he works him over, making little sounds of approval and pleasure as Eugene tugs and pulls at him, his humming becoming particularly loud when Eugene grazes the pad of his thumb over the slit of the head.

Finally, Snafu tenses underneath Eugene’s hands, his spine curving back and becoming a perfect arch as he spills himself all over Eugene’s chest and his own lower belly. Eugene grips tightly onto his narrow hips to support him as Snafu rides out his orgasm, placing small pecks all over his stomach and tasting the bitter fluids on his lips each time they brush against soft skin.

That is when Eugene catches Snafu looking down at him, his eyes wide and full of lust and encouragement, and Eugene, in the spur of the moment, presses his tongue against his belly, slowly licking a broad trail from the root of Snafu’s penis up to his navel, admiring through his lashes how Snafu turns to putty in his arms. Snafu’s jaw falls slack, and a blush rises high in his cheeks as he makes the most obscene moan Eugene has ever heard in his life.  

Eugene eases Snafu back down into bed then and lays down beside him, feeling invigorated yet physically exhausted, and Eugene thanks god it is Sunday and he has no other plans than lay underneath the covers and curl up with Snafu next to him all day.

“Ya never cease to surprise me, cher,” Snafu praises him breathlessly with a small smile playing on his face, his whole body emitting a wonderful afterglow that makes Eugene tug him into his arms and kiss him again, this time slow and tender as he simply enjoys the closeness between them.

Snafu pulls away from him and makes a face, obviously not pleased with the taste as he sticks out his tongue in disgust before pouting up at Eugene.  

“Don’t blame me, it is your taste,” Eugene chuckles, placing a kiss atop of Snafu’s head, “If you want to do anythin’ about it we will need to start buyin’ a whole lot more pineapples.”

As he hoped, it emits a loud, happy laugh from Snafu who sends a blinding smile in Eugene’s direction that makes it feel like butterflies are going berserk in his belly. He didn’t know how it was possible Snafu could still make him feel this way after so long, but he prayed that it would never end.

Eugene pulls a still laughing Snafu closer to him, a happy laughter of his own bubbling up in him as Snafu wraps his arms around him tightly, and soon enough their laughter is filling up the room just like the sun rays now shining brightly through their small window.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
